leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Moncolle Battle Stage plus
The Moncolle Battle Stage plus (Japanese: モンコレバトルステージプラス) is a battery-powered toy from Takara Tomy that works with the Moncolle plus line of figures. It was released on July 4, 2009, a month after the first Moncolle plus figures. Eventually, other versions of the Battle Stage were released. The Moncolle Battle Stages allow Moncolle plus figures to battle. They can be used by setting either one or two figures in the data ports to either side of the battle field. The monitor and speaker play accompaniment to the battle. __TOC__ Battles Battle Stages have three battle formats. * Ultimate Battle (アルティメットバトル): a battle between two figures. * Handicap Battle (ハンディキャップバトル): a battle that allows a Pokémon's level to be adjusted. * Satellite Battle (サテライトバトル): a battle betweene one figure and an AI-controlled opponent, shown on the stage's monitor. Higher-leveled Pokémon will face a wider variety of opponents. In order to use a move, the player must spin their Pokémon's wheel. Spinning the wheel charges energy for a Pokémon to use a move, depicted by a gauge on the monitor. Next to the gauge is a ruler divided into sections for each of the Pokémon's three moves, with the least powerful one at the bottom. Hitting the battle button above the wheel will command the Pokémon to use the move corresponding to the gauge's current position. The button can be pressed repeatedly in rapid succession to boost the damage the move does. The first Pokémon to deplete its opponent's HP wins. When a Pokémon wins a battle, it earns win points, which are effectively equivalent to experience. When enough win points are acquired, the Pokémon will level up. Rotation Battle Stage The Moncolle Rotation Battle Stage can perform Ultimate and Satellite Battles, but it also introduces a new format. * Rotation Battle The Rotation Battle Stage is also constructed differently than the previous Battle Stages. Instead of spinning a directly connected wheel, the player must hold and wave a disc in front of an infrared sensor on the side of the toy to charge up energy. The Rotation Battle Stage also only has one data port. Releases Takara Tomy released a total of four different versions of the Battle Stage plus. ;Moncolle Battle Stage plus (モンコレバトルステージプラス) * Released July 4, 2009 (original) ; Moncolle Battle Stage plus NEO (モンコレバトルステージプラスＮＥＯ) * Released July 10, 2010 ; Moncolle Battle Stage plus NEO (モンコレバトルステージプラスＮＥＯ), edition * Released November 20, 2010 ; Moncolle Rotation Battle Stage (モンコレローテーションバトルステージ) * Released November 17, 2011 Moncolle Battle Stage plus.png|Original Battle Stage plus Moncolle Battle Stage plus NEO.png|Battle Stage NEO Moncolle Battle Stage plus NEO BW.png|Battle Stage NEO (BW) Moncolle Rotation Battle Stage.png|Rotation Battle Stage The two NEO versions feature an upgraded monitor that can display colors and is backlit, as opposed to the original monochrome monitor. The first three versions of the Battle Stage also feature two or three extra pillars designed to hold extra figures; these pillars do not connect with the toy electronically, however. The Rotation Battle Stage draws on Pokémon Black and White's new Rotation Battle format. It is constructed significantly differently than the previous Battle Stages, but can still perform the same basic battles, in addition to the new Rotation Battles. Category:Merchandise Category:Electronic devices de:Moncolle Battle Stage Plus